


The Need to Help

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #287: Pride</p>
<p><b>Warnings:</b> These drabbles reference tragic, RL current events, specifically the recent Orlando shootings. If this will upset you, please don't read. I wrote this to get it out of my system. No disrespect is intended. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Need to Help

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #287: Pride
> 
> **Warnings:** These drabbles reference tragic, RL current events, specifically the recent Orlando shootings. If this will upset you, please don't read. I wrote this to get it out of my system. No disrespect is intended. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Need to Help

~ 

“Horrifying,” Draco said, looking around. “Why would someone do this?”

“Because even Muggles have maniacs.” Tight-lipped, Harry cast Diagnostic Charms, turning a blind eye as Draco cast Restoration Charms around the club. “Anything?” 

“No.” Draco pocketed his wand. “I see no indications this was magically related.” 

“Other than one of the victims was a wizard.” Harry exhaled, proud there wasn’t need for their services. “Ready to go?”

Draco nodded, and Harry could tell he’d been affected because he didn’t even fight Harry for the right to do the Side-Along.

“Hold on,” Harry said, and a moment later they were gone. 

~

Back at the Ministry, Draco was uncharacteristically quiet as he completed his report. When he was done, he sat back, shaking his head. 

Harry looked up. “What?” 

“I’ve an idea, but I’m not sure Robards would approve.” 

Harry shrugged. “So?”

Draco smiled faintly. “I want to return to that club, help them repair the damage.” 

Pride surged through Harry. “You won’t be able to use magic,” he warned. “It’d be manual labour.” 

“I know.” Draco sighed. “I just feel so…helpless. I want to help.”

“Me, too.” Harry nodded. “We’ll do it quietly.” 

“ _We?_ ”

Harry smiled. “Of course. We’re partners.”

~

“Clearly, they don’t need our help,” Harry murmured.

Draco nodded. After begging for the day off, Robards had granted their request. He hadn’t asked what they were planning, but something told Harry he knew and was turning a blind eye. As long as they didn’t break the Statute of Secrecy, they’d be fine.

When they’d arrived, however, it was to find local police and, more importantly, the community, had things well in hand. 

A group of men wearing pride T-shirts walked by, sober-faced, carrying candles. 

“We can help them mourn,” Draco whispered. 

Harry nodded, clasping Draco’s hand. “Yes. We can.” 

~


End file.
